As a decorating method for formed articles in motor vehicle component parts, electrical appliances and the like, film decorating methods, including vacuum forming methods, air-pressure forming methods and the like, are lately considered which are capable of decorating decoration objects that have three-dimensional shapes (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2009-234011, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2006-248120 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2003-27016).
With regard to existing films for decorative forming, forming at low ratios is assumed, and it is difficult to adapt the methods to decoration objects that are large in size or complicated in shape with projections and depressions. Furthermore, if a film for decorative forming has a layered structure of a protective layer and a colored layer to give a design to a decorative formed body, there is a need to consider the physical property of each coating film. In particular, high-forming ratio portions, when left in a high-temperature atmosphere, have problems of occurrence of a coating film contraction and therefore occurrence of a phenomenon such as cracking or shrinkage, in the decorative layer, or deterioration of external appearance or the like.